I want to know if this is real
by RBAlways423
Summary: Una historia a la que le tengo mucho cariño y tiene un gran significado, espero que os guste y le deis una oportunidad
1. Friends in the past

Cuando la vida tiene otros planes es imposible cambiarle la jugada, y jode que de tantas vueltas sin avisarte y sea casi imposible ubicar tus pasos después de rodar como una idiota. Que tu prometido te diga que no a un mes de la boda no entra en lo que te esperas sobre todo cuando fue él quien insistió tanto en el matrimonio. Tampoco soñaste estar aquí en un bar leyendo en una revista que el muy cabrón se va a casar con otra en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora que lo iba hacer contigo. Sin embargo las cosas suceden y hay que afrontarlas aunque ahora mismo a lo único que quieres hacerle frente es a una buena borrachera, de esas que se llevan todo por delante y dejan graves consecuencias. Que tú nunca has llorado por un hombre y no lo vas hacer por un millonario que solo pretendía anotarte en su lista de victorias.

Mirándolo por el lado positivo te has salvado del casamiento que tanto querías evitar, aunque no de esa manera claro está. Y no sabes cómo vas a decírselo a tus padres que tan emocionados estaban pero bueno ya encontrarás la manera hay que ser positiva. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y la realidad es que nunca has tenido suerte en el amor y no tienes ni puta idea de lo que es estar totalmente enamorada. Sentiste mariposas una sola vez pero tú misma te encargaste de cortarle las alas. Lo único bueno es que el trabajo te mantiene ocupada y con el tiempo ya no te acordarás de este desagradable tropiezo.

- Espo dime por favor que tenemos un caso- nada me hace más falta que una investigación bastante complicada que me saque todo el tiempo que tengo disponible y ni siquiera me deje dormir

- Lo siento jefa, hay alguien esperando por ti en la comisaría, dice que es un viejo amigo- responde acortando mi esperanza de un poco de distracción y sorprendiéndome a la vez no se de quien me habla

- Un amigo, te ha dicho su nombre- término mi cerveza y por más que trato de adivinar nadie me viene a la mente

- Dice que es una sorpresa- cuelga mirando con una mueca al sujeto que tiene en frente

- Que te ha dicho- interroga mientras revuelve la mesa de la detective husmeando en cada detalle

- Si encuentra algo fuera de su lugar te matará- contesta fríamente dejándolo solo

Unos cuantos mensajes de Lannie llaman mi atención por el camino y si reviso mi teléfono mientras conduzco no es una buena imagen para una agente de la ley pero vamos que me da igual. Subo la música en la radio para relajarme pero sus letras no me ayudan mucho. Que estoy hecha un lio si resumimos, y lo menos que quiero son más sorpresas que no pueda soportar, no tengo idea de quien ha ido a buscarme a comisaria. No tengo cabeza para pensar ni imaginarme cosas solo pido que no sea otra prueba sin sentido. No es que este enamorada de ese sinvergüenza pero una decepción duele de igual manera. Conduzco a toda leche porque no tengo ganas de estar a solas conmigo misma.

Entro sin saludar a nadie ante la atenta mirada de mis compañeros, me importa un bledo lo que sé que comenta detrás de mí sé que ahora soy la que dejaron plantada. Veo un hombre sentado en mi silla de espaldas, me pregunto quién será el atrevido. Me acerco despacio y en el momento que estoy dispuesta enfrentarle, él se gira y por el susto pierdo el equilibrio, pero aquel caballero me toma en sus brazos como si llevara toda su existencia protegiéndome. Su colonia, su fervor, vinieron recuerdos a mi mente en comparsas, cerré los ojos disfrutándolos por un momento pero volví y los abrí solo para ver el rostro de el hombre que más he querido en mi vida

-Richard, que haces aquí- me tiembla la voz casi tanto como me tiembla el alma, porque hace mucho perdimos contacto y había perdido la esperanza de encontrarle

- Vine a verte, estas distinta- sigue mirándome atentamente y yo me alejo un poco porque la cercanía me está matando él no ha cambiado nada sigue estando guapísimo y sigue teniendo el poder de hacerme temblar torpemente

- A verme, no te creo que necesitas- me siento en mi silla y él me imita tomando una prestada

- Me gusta tu pelo así de largo- le conozco cuando lanza tantos cumplidos seguidos solo significa que tiene un favor bien grande que pedirme

- Has estado recibiendo mis libros- pregunta sin llegar al punto él es así sabe cómo enredar a las personas sobre todo a mi

- Si pero no los he leído- sé que soy muy dura con él pero es que tengo una espina clavada por su culpa que no se olvida fácilmente- no soy amiga del misterio- concluyo

- Por eso eres detective- odio cuando se hace el listillo sabe desarmarme y luego arreglarme

- Me vas a decir a que has venido sí o no- siempre he sido la directa y él quien se va por las ramas

- Si pero no aquí, me dejas invitarte a comer- propone mareándome con esos ojos azules

- Estoy trabajando- trato de esquivarle con todos los problemas que tengo pendiente no quiero agregar uno más a la lista

- Pero si no tienes ningún asesinato que atender- señala lo obvio

- Aun así tengo papeleo que terminar- sigo resistiéndome a su encanto

-Venga mujer, tengo que pedírtelo de rodillas- le veo con toda la intención

- Vale pero lo que sea que tengas que pedirme desde ahora te digo que la respuesta es no- me levanto y camino hasta la salida enfadada conmigo misma por dejarme embaucar por él

Cenamos en un restaurante carísimo bueno después de todo ahora ese vago amigo mío que se pasaba las horas haciendo nada es un escritor muy exitoso y el dinero le sobra. El caso es que estuvo evitando toda la noche el tema principal de este asunto, lo que ha venido a pedirme sé que si no le hiciera falta alguna cosa no estaría aquí, él siempre fue un sinvergüenza. No creo que haya cambiado aunque llevo años sin verle. Se ofrece a llevarme hasta la casa y como siempre no logro decirle que no. De cierta forma y puede que se me haya ablandado el corazón ha sido lindo recordar viejos tiempos después de todos nos conocemos desde niños y hemos compartido cosas inolvidables, por más que sea un canalla sin sentimientos le tengo mucho cariño. Además lo importante es que sus tonterías me han hecho olvidar al imbécil de mi ex que se pasea por todo nueva york con otra tía.

-No me vas a invitar a pasar- sonríe maliciosamente y se le marcan esos hoyitos que tanto adoro

- Voy a necesitar anestesia para escuchar lo que tienes que decirme- intento parecer seria todo lo que puedo

- Anestesia quizás no pero una taza de café no te lo niego- le dejo pasar y como de costumbre le encuentro inspeccionando todo el panorama, fijándose en cada cosa, en los cuadros, la decoración en todo y sobre todo en el lugar tan especial que tengo colocado sus libros como si fuesen mi mayor trofeo

- Te escucho- me siento en el sofá probando un sorbo del café que el mismo se encargó de preparar

- Veras, como ya sabes meter la pata es lo que mejor se hacer, y en estos años por si no lo has notado me he vuelto un poco libertino y no he sentado cabeza, mis padres como bien conoces son un poco conservadores y pues no les agrada la idea de que siga sin tomar las cosas en serio, me quieren ver con una familia, yo les he contado que todo está solucionado y les he prometido que las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora- me empieza a sacar de quicio sus digresiones

- Al grano- apunto un poco desesperada

- He venido a pedirte que te cases conmigo, ya está lo he dicho- contesta rápidamente provocando que casi me ahogue

- Estas de coña, ahora en serio que necesitas- por qué será que presiento que no es una broma

- Es que le he dicho a mis padres que tú eras mi prometida- no me lo puedo creer la vida sigue empeñada en jugar a la ruleta rusa conmigo

- Que tú has hecho que- me levanto y camino de un lado a otro sin poder entender lo que me está contando

- Tus padres también lo saben y están muy contentos, bueno tu padre no, Jim me odia pero tu madre está muy feliz- también se levanta

- O sea que todo este tiempo ellos creían que mi prometido eras tú, con razón lo aceptaron todo sin querer conocerle, pero como no me he dado cuenta que idiota he sido, y lo más importante porque cojones me has tenido que meter en tus broncas, puedes casarte con cualquiera, por que yo- le recrimino

- Porque mi madre está muy enferma Kate y ya sabes que ella siempre te ha querido a ti desde que éramos unos críos nos ha querido juntar, le hace muchísima ilusión tienes que ayudarme, solo es un acuerdo entre tú y yo no te voy a reclamar nada, nos casaremos pero tu seguirías siendo libre no tiene por qué afectarnos a ninguno de los dos- explica y noto también su abatimiento se lo mucho que quiere a Martha y sé que la debe estar pasando fatal

-¿Es muy grave?- sus ojos llorosos me lo dicen todo y mi corazón me arrastra hasta abrazarle, le abrazo fuerte y él se entrega al momento

- ¿Me ayudas?, no te vas arrepentir te lo prometo- me cobija con mucho sentimiento

- No sé si está bien mentir- dudo indiscutiblemente lo que vamos hacer no es una decisión que se tome a la ligera

- Es por una buena causa, nos estaríamos portando como los brillantes hijos que nuestros padres esperan, tendríamos una boda preciosa con toda la familia reunida y después cada cual volvería a su vida no te estoy pidiendo que te amarres a mí toda una eternidad, así le estarías dando también su merecido al gilipollas ese que te dejo plantada estoy seguro que cuando se entere que te casas conmigo querrá recuperarte aquí saldríamos ganando todos- sigue tratando de convencerme

- Y tú crees que se van a tragar que somos pareja, tu y yo llevamos mucho sin vernos no sé nada de ti- continuo sospechando

- Claro que sí, si tenemos muy buena química todos siempre pensaron que éramos novios cuando no lo éramos así que no creo que sea un problema- la verdad es que parecíamos unos tontos enamorados

- Me dejas pensarlo- entrecierro los ojos

- Tienes ocho horas, partiríamos mañana- en que rollo me he metido ahora

Y fue entonces cuando se me curvaron las intenciones y sin darme cuenta me embarqué en un viaje sin regreso. Acepté la propuesta porque me vendría bien cambiar de aire y alejarme de la ciudad de los sueños que para mí nunca se cumplen. Extraño mi gente, y mi casa allí me sentiría protegida por mis seres queridos. Además de que Richard no aceptaría un no por respuesta y me estaría dando la lata hasta matarme de aburrimiento.

-Estas guapísima, habrás tenido muchos novietes en este tiempo no, tu siempre has atraído a los chicos recuerdo como todos los de clase babeaban por ti- la verdad es que difícilmente se queda callado todo lo quiere saber, todo lo habla a veces es desesperante

- No tanto como tú, que has acabado con las rubias del mundo yo pensé que a estas alturas te habrías divorciado dos veces- respondo

- Oye que para mí el matrimonio es algo serio no se lo pediría a cualquiera- se queja

- Tan serio que me estas pidiendo que finja ser tu mujer- cambio su emisora preferida

- Ya sabes la razón, por que me cambias la música- a mí siempre me ha gustado más esa onda del rock y él es más de clásicos

- Porque eso que oyes es un coñazo no me quiero dormir- discuto

- Vosotros dos sí que parecéis casados, olvídalo amiga no tienes que ensayar el papel lo llevas clavado- Lannie interviene llevaba mucho tiempo callada cosa que no es típico en ella

- Tu amiga tiene razón, eso de mandar siempre ha sido lo tuyo, como esposa lo haces genial- no lo soporto

- Lannie quieres cooperar, a que has venido si se puede saber- digo molesta

- Nunca he sido madrina, y aunque sea de mentira quiero serlo además tú me invitaste porque no te querías quedar a solas con tu ex mejor amigo- la mato siempre se le va la lengua

- Ex mejor amigo, es eso cierto Kate no quieres quedar a solas conmigo temes que te seduzca acaso- dice orgulloso

- Tú nunca has sido mi tipo- le contradigo

- Porque no lo he intentado- insiste

- Quieres callarte todavía estoy a tiempo de arrepentirme- le recrimino

- Vale, pero que sepas que soy mucho mejor partido que el fantasma ese que se iba a casar contigo- completa

Llegamos al barrio, respiro hondo pues nunca es fácil regresar y menos con el teatro que tenemos que montar.

-Toma ponte este anillo- me entrega una cajita

- Ya tengo uno que no ves- le enseño mi mano

- No quiero que lleves el de ese tipo quiero que lleves el mío- discute

- Pero qué más da no sé cuál de los dos es más falso- disfruto mucho llevándole la contraria

- Pues este, que ese tipo podrá tener mucho dinero pero también tiene un mal gusto- es un niño pequeño en ocasiones

- Vale si así lo quieres uso el tuyo- me hace sonreír

- Me parece bien- una vez en sus manos el viejo anillo lo tira lo más lejos que puede

- Que haces loco- siempre actúa fuera de los pronósticos

- Créeme no lo vas a necesitar- menciona mirándome a los ojos

Una rubia se acerca a nosotros

-O sea que es verdad la parejita feliz vuelve a casa-una voz conocida nos da la bienvenida, una voz que probablemente nos odie a los dos, una voz que solía llamarme amiga y que ahora solo desea hundirme

- Gina, cuanto tiempo- Richard es el primero en reaccionar yo apenas puedo mirarle a la cara quedé muy resentida con ella hace mucho tiempo atrás

- Muchísimo, ya veo que conseguiste lo que querías casarte con esta- me mira con desprecio

- Oye esta tiene nombre y te estás pasando- la rabia se apodera de mí no puedo creer que precisamente ella me esté reclamando algo

- Siempre quisiste lo que era mío, y ahora vienes a restregarme tu victoria- me recrimina injustamente

- Chicas yo creo que esta conversación no va a ningún lado, Gina un placer volver a verte que se repita eh maja-Richard me toma de la mano para evitar que me pelee con ella

- Y esta pirada quien es- Lannie la mira con curiosidad mientras nos alejamos

- Es una larga historia- no tengo ganas de hablar de ello

- Lo siento- Rick me mira con vergüenza

- Tú no tienes la culpa Castle- lo libero de esa carga

Nuestras casas están en frente una de la otra por lo que desde niños jugamos, y crecimos siempre juntos. Desde pequeños discutíamos y yo le jalaba el pelo hasta que se iba a su casa llorando, siempre fue así, no importa lo mal que le trataba él volvía a buscarme. Mi madre y su madre luchando a toda costa por unirnos. De una forma u otra los dos nos encargamos de cumplir su voluntad hasta que sucedió lo que sucedió y cada cual siguió su propio rumbo.

-Todo sigue estando igual- menciono mientras él se encarga de las maletas

- Esperando por ti- me toma de la mano y me pongo nerviosa porque la aventura comienza ahora y ya no puedo retroceder me toca ser su prometida perfecta

- Ustedes dos se ven increíblemente guapos- Lannie decide aportar en el asunto

- Lista- pregunta acompañado a una sonrisa y yo me siento más calmada con su gesto

El reencuentro con nuestros padres fue muy extraño todos se habían hecho ya la idea del matrimonio menos yo, no sé cómo se las arregló Richard para mentir por tanto tiempo y yo jamás me diese cuenta. Organizaron una cena las dos familias como recibimiento, donde estuvieron como de costumbre, nuestros padres discutiendo sobre procesos judiciales y sobre quién era el mejor si Madrid o los del Barza, mientras que nuestras madres no paraban de hablar de la boda y sobre todo lo que llevaban preparado. Mi primo Ryan llegó tarde como es de habitual y llamó mucho la atención de Lannie cosa que no me extraña ella ama a Esposito pero es que no deja de fijarse en los demás. Decidimos que me quedaría en casa de Rick puesto que mi padre sigue sin soportarle y sería mucho más incómodo, además a Martha le hacía mucha ilusión.

-Vaya día- comenta saliéndose del baño sin camiseta, noto descaradamente que sigue estando en forma, es tan atractivo que cuando le miras no puedes apartar la vista por inercia o que se yo

- Si, salió mejor de lo que pensaba- aparto el libro que estaba leyendo la verdad es que tengo mucho sueño y con él al lado voy a perder el hilo de la historia

- Te dije que confiaras en mí, siempre voy a querer lo mejor para ti- me mira fijamente y le esquivo no quiero enfermarme de nuevo

- No sé cómo han podido creérselo- sin siquiera intentarlo todos se creen que nos amamos

- No es difícil creer que estuviese loco por ti, te has visto en el espejo Kate eres una mujer encantadora, inteligente, y mírame soy un tío agraciado, no estoy nada mal- me hace sonreír nuevamente

- Ególatra- le reprocho recordando viejos tiempos

Me duermo escuchando sus historias, feliz de tenerle conmigo después de habernos dicho adiós, después de creerle perdido, es mi mejor amigo, y ahora por graciosos que parezca mi prometido. Y me agrada este juego, aunque sé que no es real, ni él es un príncipe, ni yo una princesa y esto por supuesto no es un cuento de hadas.


	2. Maybe you're what I want

Maybe you're what I want

Es bueno despertar sintiendo esta tranquilidad, respirando un aire familiar que hace tiempo mi cuerpo venía reclamando. Esta habitación muchas veces fue mi refugio, y guarda secretos que solo sabemos los dos. No ha cambiado nada es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido desde la última vez que estuve aquí. En la pared detrás del armario siguen grabado nuestros nombres y no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia por aquello que teníamos y que se nos fue de la mano por una tontería. De seguro Richard ha salido a correr siempre lo hace tempranito en la mañana, es una de sus tantas manías que no he podido olvidar. Me preparo psicológicamente para lo que me espera, yo creí que sería fácil odiarle pero me di cuenta que no es así, cada maldita cosa que me enfada de el termina gustándome.

Dudo que esto termine bien pero dudar no me sirve de nada, tomo una ducha relajante lista para soportar el resto del día. Nadie está despierto a esta hora así que aprovecho para visitar a mi madre, no hemos tenido momento a solas y necesito de su amor, la necesito más que nunca porque su voz me tranquiliza. Me la encuentro como siempre inspirada en la cocina, preparando el desayuno con el amor que solo en ella he conocido. Sonrío porque ella no ha notado mi presencia y sigue cantando feliz, sé que esta mentira la hace feliz y eso empeora las cosas porque le estoy mintiendo a todos lo que me importan.

-Katie hace cuanto estas ahí- se gira y queda sorprendida con mí aparición viene hacia mí para besarme y abrazarme con fuerza desde que me fui de casa solo hemos hablado por el teléfono ella jamás me lo ha recriminado pero sé que le dolió mucho mi decisión en ese momento

- Yo solo te observaba, no puedo creer que este aquí de nuevo contigo- la contemplo con los ojos aguados

- Ni yo hija, no sé porque nunca me comentaste que el chico del cual me hablabas tantas cosas bonitas era Rick, aunque no me toma por sorpresa debí imaginarlo después de todo nunca te vi mirar a un chico como le miras el, y estoy muy orgullosa de que al fin os halléis arriesgado por lo que sentís- cuesta creer que me haya involucrado en este sin sentido

- Tú crees que Richard es el hombre adecuado para mi madre, tú crees que con el seré feliz- busco en ella una señal

- ¿Y esas dudas cariño?, claro que serás feliz a su lado si es el hombre de tu vida ya una vez lo dejaste ir por orgullosa no lo hagas otra vez o no podrás vivir contigo misma- aunque para todos sea tan obvio que él y yo vivimos algo, algo que nada tiene que ver con la amistad créame cuando les digo que yo jamás he besado sus labios

- He sentido el olor a café desde la calle y no lo he podido evitar- mi prometido entra a la cocina todo sudoroso del correteo y se me cae la baba mirándole con el rabillo del ojo

- Justo hablábamos de ti, siéntate Rick ya sabes que está siempre fue tu casa- mi madre lo adora de toda la vida es increíble por estúpido que suene a veces hasta sentía celos de el

- Espero que haya sido bueno lo que comentabais de mi- me mira con los ojos abiertos como si sospechase que me he ido de la lengua

-Hay alguna cosa mala en ti cariño- trato de que suene irónico pero no resulta así

Mi madre se disculpa para atender una llamada y nos deja solos

-Buenos días cariño- me besa la mejilla provocándome

- No le veo la gracia Richard, tampoco se lo veo a todo esto que te has montado- menciono bajito

- ¿Te estas arrepintiendo?, por favor dime que no prometiste que me ayudarías, te estoy respetando no he hecho nada para incomodarte como prometí cuando hicimos el trato- se acerca más a mi

- Es que a ti no te molesta mentirle a todo el mundo- me alejo sin ningún disimulo

- A ti lo que te jode es que todo el mundo te recuerde que estabas enamorada de mí, y que nunca te decidiste a decirme nada, te jode porque aún no te lo crees y lo peor de todo es que fue verdad y pudo haber sido hermoso- el pierde la conciencia y se atreve a retarme me duele tanto lo que dice que salgo corriendo de allí para no verle la cara

Johana se percata de todo y cuando cuelga el teléfono se acerca a un Rick preocupado con la cabeza baja y pinta de haber dicho una tontería.

-Todo está bien entre vosotros- se preocupa y se arrima al muchacho colocando una mano en su hombro

- Tu hija es muy cabecidura- se lamenta

- Tú también lo eres Rick, tienes que entenderla, conozco a mi hija y te puedo asegurar que para ella solo hay un matrimonio que si se casa solo lo hará una vez y es muy difícil tomar ese paso, sim embargo te quiere siempre te ha querido- lo aconseja

Dolida por la verdad que me ha dicho en la cara, me voy hasta los columpios para relajarme, y allí me pongo a pensar y a recapitular tristes acontecimientos que seguían escondidos y sin ver la luz hasta hoy. Richard sabe perfectamente donde encontrarme, no tenía que haber venido hasta aquí, donde seguro me buscaría, quizás tenía ganas de que me encontrara no lo sé estoy muy confusa en estos momentos

-Lo siento, fui un idiota- se sienta a mi lado aun con su ropa deportiva empapada en sudor

- Eres un idiota- le desafío

- No tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos cuando te pedí fingir este teatro, sé que estas enamorada del tonto que te dejo, y sé que planeabas pasar con el toda tu vida y no conmigo, por eso si no quieres seguir, si tanto te molesta lo que te he pedido ve a buscarle, quizás se dé cuenta de que le dijo que no a una mujer extraordinaria, una valiente que llora solo cuando está a solas, una guerrera que lucha por la justicia, una mujer preciosa que esconde su sensibilidad para que no le hagan daño, una persona tan increíble que se calla por el bien de otros. Una mujer de las que ya no hay, tú me conoces Kate, siempre me pudo un rostro bonito y un par de tetas, pero nunca fue así contigo, te miraba y veía a un pedazo de tía que si se lo proponía cargaba el mundo entero a sus espaldas. Te respetaba tanto, cuando tu hablabas todos nos callábamos, tú siempre tenías razón y me enseñaste tantas cosas. Hablar con tu madre me hizo entender que tú eres más grande que esta mentira, y que no tienes por qué retroceder por mi culpa. Es tu decisión si decides volver no te voy a dar la lata como siempre lo hice- sus malditas palabras son mi perdición mi condena, le escucho y pierdo la razón es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca

- Bonito discurso- me levanto y evito el contacto visual para que no se me salgan las lágrimas

- A dónde vas- él también se levanta temiendo por mi sentencia

- A elegir ese vestido de novia- me quedo porque no tengo nada que perder y no quiero desperdiciar estos momentos con el

Le dejo con una sonrisa que no cabe en el universo, se queda mirándome con su luz única y después me sigue hasta la casa, escoltándome y chocando su hombro con mi hombro como señal de que sigue estando por mí, de que pase lo que pase esta vez no me va a dejar ir como la última vez.

Me voy con Martha a la prueba del vestido y mi madre también nos acompaña, Lannie por su parte se fue a conocer la ciudad con Ryan, ella vive un poco distante de esta idea del matrimonio, según dice no piensa pasar por el altar en su vida así tiene al pobre Esposito que no puede mencionar el tema. Nunca llegue a conseguir vestido para mi cancelado casamiento, así que esta es una nueva experiencia.

Me siento en la luna y ya no quiero bajar a la tierra quizás esto es un sueño, pero es mejor que una pesadilla. Reúno tiempo para visitar a mi ahijada, la hija de Ryan precisamente, una niña hermosa que tuve el placer de tener en mis manos apenas nació. Richard y yo la bautizamos, me he seguido ocupando de ella pero hace 8 años solo nos vemos por fotos, más recientemente por Skype. No esperaba encontrármela jugando con su padrino.

-Tía- corre a mis brazos de inmediato siempre fue muy apegada a mí, nos llevamos de maravilla es mi princesa

- Pequeña estas preciosa- la tomo en mis brazos mientras que Rick nos mira embobado

- Es cierto que te vas a casar con el tío Rick- me sonríe ilusionada

- Si es cierto, estas contenta mi vida- esta niña es muy especial

- El tío siempre me dijo que si un día se casaba tu serias la elegida- ya saben lo que dicen los niños siempre son sinceros

- Jade amor acabo de ganarte- Rick tose incomodo no se esperaba que la niña me revelara ese secreto

- Eres un tramposo, no ves que estábamos hablando las niñas, y los niños no son bienvenidos en la plática- se queja provocándome una risa

- Ya entiendo ahora que volvió tu tía, me abandonas, es eso ¿verdad?- menciona enfadado

- Claro que no, yo los quiero a los dos- responde

- Venga os invito a ustedes dos princesas al parque de atracciones- propone obviamente él está más ilusionado que nosotras le encanta esas cosas

Y así pasamos la tarde de un lado para otro, divirtiéndonos, Rick sería un padre maravilloso y esa idea me pone muy nerviosa porque a veces se me olvida que esto es una tapadera, como si estuviera haciendo un trabajo encubierto.

-Como te fue con el vestido- pregunta devuelta a casa

- Es hermoso- respondo con sinceridad

- Mi madre no te habrá obligado a escoger algo ostentoso, ¿cierto?- averigua

- No, simplemente hayamos el ideal- apunto

- Vamos a pasar al bar del centro, Ryan y Lannie nos esperan allí- menciona

- No tengo muchas ganas de estar donde están todos, donde se pueden dar cuenta que esto es una farsa- le advierto

- Nadie lo notara, mientras lleguemos de la mano, mientras me mires como lo haces siempre- será cretino

- ¿Cómo lo hago siempre?- afirmo incrédula

- Si, con cariño- le tiembla la voz

- Que quede claro que aquí el único que se me queda mirando como tonto eres tu- discuto

- El genio no te ha cambiado nada- afirma

- Es que tú me provocas- dejo de mirarle

- Yo solo quiero que todos sepan que estamos enamorados- dice como si fuese tan fácil lo que yo tengo que hacer

" The old haunt", un bar frecuentado por todos nuestros amigos y enemigos que antes eran los mismos hoy no tengo ni la menor idea. Como sinvergüenza que es siempre se aprovecha para hacer de las suyas, para tocarme el culo delante de todos, para hacer que mi presión suba y mi cabeza explote.

-Voy a cortarte la mano Castle- debato reduciendo la voz

- ¿Me has llamado Castle?- se extraña es verdad siempre le digo Richard por costumbre

- Que tiene todo el mundo te llama así ahora- aseguro

- Solo tú lo haces sonar especial- acaricia mis cabellos

- Vinimos hacer la comedia no a que te pasaras con las copas- le regaño

- Te ves tan linda cuando me regañas- sonríe con malicia

- Mírame a los ojos- golpeo su hombro estamos conversando en un rincón mientras que Lannie intenta ligarse a Ryan por el amor de dios voy a morir a causa de estos dos

- Lo siento, tu boca me desconcentra- ya lo he notado

- ¿Qué tiene mi boca?- le grito

- Me está pidiendo que la bese- siempre se pone así cuando bebe

- Venga hablamos en casa- él se tira a mis brazos y casi no puedo sostenerle es muy pesado, aprovecha para respirar en mi cuello y seducirme al oído, dice esas cosas que me encantan y me revuelven todas las absurdas mariposas en el estomago

- Todavía sigues temblando siempre que me acerco- no lo puedo creer los nervios me traicionan parezco la misma niña de hace ocho años

- Vámonos- me percato de que nadie nos esté mirando

- Hueles a cereza, hueles muy bien- si continua lo juro que voy a perder la cordura

Estamos tan cerca que el botón del peligro se enciende y comienza a pitar en mi cabeza, me apetece mucho acortar la distancia, me apetece lo mismo que él está buscando, pero no está bien confundir las cosas, no estoy buscando enamorarme de nadie y menos de quien ya lo estoy, además sé que con él un beso jamás se quedaría en un beso, iríamos por algo más, tenemos ganas de algo más, hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar, cosas tan tramposas que te pasan factura a la larga o a la corta. Yo quisiera no ser tan idiota, pero no lo puedo arreglar. Su nariz y mi nariz se topan, siento escalofríos, me siento como una tonta, porque he besado a muchos y jamás me han temblado las piernas.

-Interrumpimos algo- Ryan y Lannie se aproximan con una borrachera muy grande

- Siempre lo hacen- Rick gruñe mirándolos con rabia

- Es hora de irnos todos a casa- dictamino

- Eres una aguafiestas, besa a ese chico que tienes muchas ganas- Lannie es de esas amigas que no se guarda nada en ocasiones

- Pensé que solo era yo el de las ganas- Rick me mira sonriendo

- Seguro que ustedes dos no se casan de verdad- Ryan sabe que lo nuestro es un acuerdo, es el mejor amigo de Rick como su hermano pequeño

Al final logro que todos acepten regresar a casa, apenas puedo manejar mi enojo con Lannie no se está comportando para nada, y encima no deja a Ryan tranquilo parece que se ha olvidado de Javi y esto no me gusta nada. Rick se desnuda y se envuelve en las sabanas conmigo después de una ducha fría se ha relajado y ya está mejor.

-Nunca te has preguntado qué sería de nuestras vidas si hubiésemos sido novios- comenta no esperaba esta interrogante y ya me están cansando estas conversaciones en la cama

- No, esa idea jamás ha cruzado mi cabeza- miento para callarlo y no funciona

- Eres ridícula, tanto te cuesta aceptarlo, solo te estoy pidiendo que seas sincera, ¿te lo has imaginado?- insiste

- Que no, no insistas, que yo sepa tu y yo solo fuimos amigos, como hermanos- alzo un poco la voz

- Y por eso mi nombre era el único que aparecía en tu diario dentro de corazones- le acaba de poner la tapa al pomo

- ¿Leíste mi diario?- afirmo incrédula

- No me cambies de tema- me da la espalda

- Escucha, no lo puedo creer pero como puedes ser tan idiota eso es privado- le golpeo por detrás

- Es que nunca me decías quien te gustaba y quería saberlo- se defiende

- Te aseguro que no eras tú- continuo negándolo

- Lo que tú digas- le empujo hasta que cae de la cama

- No te quiero durmiendo en la cama- le advierto

- Estas de broma, no me puedes dejar en el piso- me mira con cara de lastima

- Tú te lo has buscado- me divierte verle sufriendo

- Vale, no pienso discutir- se da por vencido

- Ahí te quedas- apago la luz

- Kate, te das cuenta nuestra primera pelea de enamorados- bromea

- Cállate y duerme Castle- sonrío

- Haces que mi nombre suene tan sexy- continua

- También puedo hacer que duermas en el jardín- le comunico

Es muy majadero lo que estoy haciendo, pero hoy más que nunca me da miedo ceder ante él, es un auténtico mujeriego y quizás lo único que quiere es conquistar a la que nunca ha caído. Después del matrimonio lo mejor que puedo hacer es volver a la ciudad y dedicarme al trabajo como debería estar haciendo en este momento. Hoy estuve a punto de besarle, y si lo hubiera hecho no sé qué sería de mí, probablemente estaría soñando con un futuro juntos y eso no es lo que yo quiero, ¿o sí?


	3. This is not a game

Gracias a todos los que cometáis significa mucho para mi

Y mi cuerpo se dobla con su embestida, sus manos secuestran las mías, no puedo retirarme ya de su invasión ni quiero hacerlo, me siento tan libre estando en su dominio excitada con sus palabras y sus caricias explosivas sobre mi piel. Sus ojos clavándose en mis entrañas, derritiéndome haciéndome sudar, revolviendo mi vientre, rogándole por más. Bailo su música, gimo mordiendo su cuello, araño su espalda y me abandono a esta maldita humedad de mi sexo, a este inmediato deseo de un clímax compartido, de esos que te dejan palpitante y desmayada. Rodamos hasta el piso y no nos importa nada, es increíble la profundidad de su pasión, me dejo ir y justo cuando estoy a punto de besarle la luz vuelve a colarse en mis retinas.

Maldita sea, ahora también le encuentro en mis ensueños, esto no me había sucedido nunca. Las cosas se me complican, temo no poder dirigirlo, puede que mañana se me vayan los frenos y vaya directo al fuego eterno que tantas veces evite. Estoy empapada, agitada, confundida sobre todo confundida, como es que Richard consigue meterse dentro de mí, como consigue hacerme tan feliz en la fantasía, inclusive muchísimo más de lo que he sido estando despierta, es la realidad y tarde o temprano tendré que aceptarlo.  
Tenía que aparecer de nuevo, tenía que aceptar ser su cómplice en esto, claro tenía que volver a caer por él, quizás ese sea mi castigo, quizás termine perdiéndole, quizás sea cierto aquello que me dijeron, que un día su regreso sería mi perdición. Verle tirado en el suelo, con esa tranquilidad, despeinado, tan encantador como siempre sólo me llena de coraje, le lanzo una almohada despertándole

- Estas loca, que te sucede- se sobresalta como es de esperar y me mira incrédulo mientras yo le observo con irritación culpándole de mi propio enamoramiento

- Roncabas- invento para salvarme no le puedo decir que mi enfado se debe a que soñé que hacíamos el amor y lo disfrutaba como nunca, me encantó tenerle así encima de mi mirándome con lujuria, sacudo la cabeza para alejar ese oscuro y placentero pensamiento

- Eso no es cierto, yo no ronco querida y tú lo sabes- se levanta y verle en calzoncillos marcando un bulto estimulante no me ayuda, sin disimulo contemplo su erección y él tose incómodo apenas sin poderse creer mi reciente descaro

- Que pasa- le reto sabiendo que he sido pillada y no me hace ninguna gracia

- Estoy halagado, ¿te gusta lo que ves?- se sitúa frente a mi desafiante odio que me ponga a prueba y que se le suban los humos

- Yo no veo nada- sonrío restándole importancia molestándole

- ¿Ah no? la próxima vez que necesites verme desnudo se más delicada no es necesario que tires cosas, con un besito me basta- me guiña el ojo enfureciéndome y enloqueciéndome a la vez

- En tus sueños- reacciono enseguida como siempre a la defensiva para tapar mi debilidad

- En mis sueños siempre has estado- me susurra en el oído antes de marcharse a tomar una ducha

Saber que también idealiza cosas no me molesta, me enciende de manera incontrolada, con la imaginación que tiene a saber las anormalidades que hacemos en su mente, estoy entrando al avispero en pequeños pasos, estoy entrando porque fingir ser algo, que alguna vez fue mi mayor intención me está nublando este talento nato que tengo de huir. Y si él quisiera yo ya estaría rondando en su valle de un lado para otro, si es que sin tocarme este hombre me produce tantas cosas, lo gracioso es que siempre fue así, hasta cuando no me quería sentar a su lado en el cole y mi madre me regañaba, no quería compartir la mesa con él porque me hacía quedar como una tonta, porque mirándole de reojo se me iban las horas y no tenía ni puta idea de matemáticas. El sonido de mi teléfono me inquieta, ha de ser mi ex que no ha parado de llamarme, él muy imbécil ahora quiere darme explicaciones.

-No vas a correr hoy- observo como se viste

- ¿Si te digo una cosa te enfadas?- arruga los ojos y solo lo hace cuando lo siguiente es algo grave

- Depende- veremos con que me sale ahora

- Veras me ha llamado mi novia, está en el aeropuerto, es una psicópata perseguidora que no me puedo quitar de encima, y tengo que hacer que se vaya porque es capaz de arruinarnos los planes, la he dejado veinte veces y no me escucha no sé qué hacer- ahora me doy cuenta que no ha cambiado nada

- No me cuentes tu cosas vale- ahora soy yo la que necesita ese baño y sobre todo estar lejos de la tentación

A veces se me olvida quien es él, es un canalla y seguro que no ha querido a una mujer en toda su vida. Siempre fue novio de mis amigas, y siempre acababa dejándolas en dos días. Yo he crecido viendo su falta de compromiso, y resulta que seré el pretexto perfecto para su vida de donjuán.

-Kate tienes un momento se me ha ocurrido una idea- entra sin permiso y me sobresalto la cortina es muy reveladora

- Castle, no mires o te mato- le amenazo

- No estoy mirando, estoy de espaldas- se da la vuelta para que me tranquilice

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- pregunto

- Se me ha ocurrido que quizás si tu finges ser mi novia de infancia Meredith vuelva a Nueva York y me deje tranquilo- es un auténtico sinvergüenza

- Ni hablar, que manía tan absurda la tuya en insistir que seamos novios- me niego

- Es la única salida, hazlo por todo lo que vivimos juntos- me ruega

- Yo sabía que aliarme a ti me iba a traer consecuencias, es el último favor que te hago pero con una condición- aprovecho

- Lo que quieras- dice sin pensar

- Esta noche y las que nos restan duermes con pijama- es que en bóxer se me hace difícil respirar y no quiero más sueños eróticos

- Por favor, quieres que me ahogue de la calor sabes que no puedo- se queja como un niño pequeño

- Un trato es un trato, alcánzame la toalla por favor- le mortifico

- Aquí tienes- obedece intentando no mirarme pero a la vez queriéndolo hacer

En casa de Rick

-Cariño has visto a Katherine- el padre de Castle vuelve a casa algo preocupado

- Salió con Richard, ya sabes que esos dos no pueden estar separados, ¿sucede algo?- nota su inquietud

- Tengo un sospechoso en comisaria que dice querer hablar solo con ella- responde

Insistí mucho en manejar y la verdad es que debí dejarle a él, siempre me cuesta llegar al aeropuerto

-Si me hubieras hecho caso hace horas estaríamos allí- discute le encanta lamentarse

- Tranquilo a tu novia neurótica nadie la va a mover de allí- me burlo

- Si ríete, pero esa es capaz de irme a buscar si no me ve por ningún lado- contesta incomodo

- Quien lo diría, al invencible Rick le tiemblan las piernas por una novia celosa- no lo puedo evitar me hace mucha gracia

- Tu no le conoces vale, no sabes de lo que es capaz, ¿trajiste tu pistola cierto?- sí que está asustado el crio

- Afloja un poco que no es para tanto- de verdad que con él nunca me aburriría

Por suerte el vuelo estaba retrasado, y aún no ha llegado esa tía que tanto le preocupa, voy al baño y cuando vuelvo se me paraliza la sangre con la imagen que tengo al frente. La pelirroja corriendo a los brazos de Rick y comiéndole la boca a besos. Y siento celos, muchos celos, y no entiendo porqué

-Que está pasando aquí- le interrumpo con exasperación y no es un berrinche fingido de eso nada esto es muy real

- Tú quién eres- me mira de arriba a bajo

- La prometida de Richard Castle quien eres tú- mi amigo se queda boquiabierto al verme tan firme y decidida

- ¿Te vas a casar?- ahora le mira a él muy dolida

- Eso es lo que quería contarte y no me dejaste por teléfono- Richard se sitúa a mi lado tomando mi mano también estoy molesta con él y se lo hago saber con un buen apretón

- No me lo esperaba, creí que el matrimonio no era para ti- todavía no lo puede creer

- A todos nos llega la hora de sentar cabeza- sugiere

- No puedes dejarme sola Richard- le abraza si es que la mujer no está muy cuerda ahora lo entiendo

- Si tú no estás sola mujer, tienes a tu marido- encima casada

- Tienes que estar bien enamorado de ella para renunciar a nuestros encuentros, nuestras locuras- vuelve a mirarme

- Lo estoy, es la mujer de mi vida- me mira fijamente a los ojos

- Y es muy hermosa, hacéis una pareja increíble, es más me quedo, voy ayudar a organizar ese matrimonio por los viejos tiempos- decide

¿Qué? Decimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-No pongáis esas caras, no es que vaya a sabotearos o algo por el estilo, solo quiero estar presente, ella me cae bien es la mujer que tú te mereces- sigue analizándome

No consigo ponerme en orden ha sido la tarde más disparatada de mi vida, esa mujer es un crucigrama, se ha pasado horas hablando de la hermosa pareja que somos y lo enamorado que se nos ve, teniendo en cuenta que viene de una de sus amantes voy a empezarme a creer que se nota mucho lo que sentimos el uno por el otro

-No sé qué tienes Kate, si hubiese sido cualquier otra Meredith la hubiera hundido, y sin embargo tú le caes bien si hasta me ha ofrecido su mansión en Ibiza para la luna de miel- está igual de sorprendido que yo

- Ya te digo yo que ser detective tiene sus méritos- le resto importancia

- ¿Y si vamos?- pregunta

- ¿A dónde?- le interrogo

- De luna de miel- increíble nada más eso me faltaba

- Eso no es parte del trato, aquí cada quien va para su casa cuando termine la boda- le reclamo

- Sigo sin entenderte Kate, a veces pareces feliz de que estemos juntos, y el resto del tiempo pareces estar esperando la oportunidad para perderme de vista, que fue lo que te hice, o fue que no hice nada- argumenta atormentado

- Dejemos ese tema a un lado, no quiero recordar- le silencio una vez mas

- ¿Por qué te detienes?- Rick me cuestiona

- Necesito arreglar un asunto, a solas- digo sin mirarle

- Y me vas a dejar tirado- no lo concibe

- Estas a cinco bloques, no te quejes- se va tirando la puerta le molesta que no le tenga en consideración, ni una pizca de confianza

Gina le ve salir del asunto con un humor de perros y sonríe

-Tu princesa te dejo tirado- se divierte

- Anda que te den bonita- es una entrometida y él no la soporta

- Yo nunca te haría eso- insiste

- No, claro que no tú me pegarías los cuernos esa es más tu especialidad- sigue caminando

- Si tú me dices que me quieres lo dejo todo y me voy contigo- a Rick esto último le hace gracia

- Mira yo no sé en qué planeta vives, pero creo que es hora de que aterrices, me voy a casar con la mujer más importante de mi vida la que quiero y no tengo ni la más mínima intención de escapar contigo- aclara las cosas

- Lo estás haciendo por venganza, ¿cierto?- él ya no la soporta mas

- Piensa lo que te dé la gana- concluye

No quería que me acompañase a comisaria, no me gusta poner en peligro la vida de mis seres queridos, y él entra en ese grupo no sé si como mi amante, mi amigo pero está ahí estoy segura. Expresar los sentimientos no es mi especialidad y a nadie le he contado pero mi vida ha sido muy dura en este tiempo. Una mujer impulsiva como yo con un poco de poder en la mano es una combinación peligrosa y me he buscado muchos enemigos en mi búsqueda de justicia. Y no me arrepiento ni siquiera por un momento, de eso se trata mi trabajo y estoy muy contenta de poder darle paz a la familia de la víctima encontrando al asesino, aunque eso me ponga en la boca del dragón.

-Para que me has llamado Víctor- me siento frente al hombre de los tatuajes sanguinarios

- Supe que estabas en Los Ángeles- siempre con la mirada fría

- Y aquí estoy, veo que no te costó mucho volver a la cárcel- imito su táctica impasible

- Esta vez soy inocente- sonríe con hipocresía

- No voy a sacarte de aquí- sueno tajante

- No es eso lo que quiero pedirte, tienes que encontrar a este chico van a matarle- me entrega una foto

- ¿Quién es él?- le examino

- Un inocente, es todo lo que te puedo decir y sé que tú no dejarías morir a un inocente- menciona

- Te han tendido una trampa- adivino

- Más o menos, busca ese muchacho- sigue insistiendo ha de ser muy importante para el

- Aquí no tengo autoridad- soy clara

- Eso nunca te ha detenido antes- afirma

No puedo hacer más nada que seguir tras la pista del joven por mi cuenta, y sé que es arriesgado y bla bla bla bla pero así soy yo.

-Me ha dicho mi madre que alguien quería verte en comisaria- curiosea

- Ahora no Castle, tengo que salir- escondo la pistola

-En que estas metida- con su mano bloquea la puerta

- No puedo tomarme una copa sin que me estes dando el coñazo- me desvío sin éxito el me conoce

- ¿Crees que soy idiota?, voy contigo- decide

- Castle tú no eres policía- le recuerdo

- Tienes razón, pero soy escritor de misterio y sí que puedo cubrirte la espalda- sí que se preocupa por mí

- No me voy a deshacer de ti, ¿verdad?- levanto las cejas

- Prometo portarme bien- pone los morritos

- Más te vale- abre la puerta

Bajando las escaleras Lannie entra corriendo con cara de acabo de meter la pata hasta el fondo sin necesidad de hablar Rick sabe que es asunto de chicas y se adelanta hasta el auto

-Creo que me he acostado con Ryan tía - declara muy convincente y un poco arrepentida

- Que. ¿cómo?- yo sabia que esto iba a suceder

- No lo se despertamos los dos juntos en la cama, completamente desnudos me he escapado porque sentía vergüenza y no lo he vuelto a ver- cuenta sofocada

-¿Tu vergüenza?- la juzgo con la mirada

- No me mires así- se agobia

- Vamos hacer una cosa, ahora mismo yo tengo que salir luego hablamos- beso su mejilla

- Me dejas por irte a morrear con el escritor- ni estando preocupada me hace la vida más fácil

- Al menos no me lo llevaré a la cama borracha y luego no me acordaré de nada- me desquito

- Golpe bajo- se queda ahí parada mientas me marcho

Al llegar a la casa del chico nos estacionamos para hacer la vigilancia

- Me pone esto de ser policía, tienes binoculares, el último modelo que sacado esta que lo flipas- me hace gracia su inmadurez

- Esto no es un juego Castle, la vida de un muchacho depende de nosotros- le muestro la foto y el parece conocerle 


End file.
